koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Amuro Ray
Amuro Ray (アムロ・レイ) is the protagonist of the first Gundam series. Hailed as a legendary ace pilot by future generations, he is sometimes nicknamed as the "White Devil". He is one of the first Newtypes fighting for earth and Char's rival. Both their fates after Char's Counterattack remains unknown and he has been missing in action ever since. Later in the series, the public record says that he was killed during his final act but this is often disputed. In Japan, he's regarded as one of the first heroes of a robot anime who grew from childhood into adulthood. He also has a comedian named Osamu Wakai who cosplays Amuro and parodies his lines. Mission Mode In Dynasty Warriors: Gundam, he and Hayato investigate a planet and find a mysterious blade. Whilst there, they meet someone else who landed before them, Char. Though their hostility towards one another remains, they both decide to join forces to investigate the planet's legend. Eventually, they discover Musha Gundam and the two aces work together to stop it. During Amuro's last duel with the Mobile Suit, Char guards him from one of the mecha's strikes. The cavern they are in begins to crumble so Char pushes his rival to safety. They are separated by the falling rubble and Amuro is forced to retreat. He believes that Char survived and they'll live to meet again. His story in the second title follows his Char's Counterattack persona. Both men believe that they are leaders for humanity's future. Amuro advocates hope that Newtypes and Oldtypes can coexist peacefully together. To build support for his cause, he enters battles to meet anyone who will aid him. He defeats many pilots yet possess no ill-will against his opponents. His nature impresses people such as Domon and Heero. He clashes with Loran and stops Turn A's wings of light with the Pyschoframe light emanating from Nu Gundam. This encounter emits a bright light and shows the heroes the warmth of the human heart. After his crusade, he keeps believing in his dreams for a peaceful future. In other characters' Mission Modes, he and Char can randomly appear to attack the player. Alternatively, he can reinforce the player and then get ambushed by Gyunei. He also has a self-titled mission that is needed to gain Part 4's for Nu Gundam. He can also change characters into Newtypes. In Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3, he is one of the main protagonists of the Those who Understand scenario along with Kou. The two travel in search of their comrades when they are attacked; they are assisted by Setsuna. Personality A machine fanatic, Amuro began as a youth who was absorbed in his many inventions. He is childhood friends with Fraw and Hayato since they were neighbors of the same space colony. His love for machines and his impulsive nature made him an unexpected soldier for the war. Since he possessed uncanny learning capabilities, Amuro was quickly labeled as a hero and eventually a Newtype. However, he isn't proud of his accomplishments and merely wants to fight for his survival. He becomes frustrated by the military's impersonal orders and thinks about quitting several times. His love for his friends continues to bring him back to the war and he recovers quickly from his personal losses. He gradually adapts to his Newtype abilities as he ages and matures into a hardened soldier. Although he experiences several slumps in his life, Amuro continues to surprise his loved ones with his acts of courage and valor. His faith in humanity and his psychic affinity with Lalah is the source of his grudge with Char. By the time Char's Counterattack occurs, any respect he previously had for Char is lost and he sees his rival as a petty megalomaniac who lives to perpetuate war. Quotes :See also: Amuro Ray/Quotes *"I don't know how to fix the world. Behind each revolution there are always intellectuals but their objectives are unreal and tend to take things to the extreme. When the revolution is over that spirit is always drowned by bureaucrats and mass manipulators! That's why intellectuals themselves isolate from society and politics and become prisoners!" Stats Amuro has the strongest Shot statistic in the games and excels in long distance fights. He has a good defense and an average Melee rating. He is one of the best overall pilots and can use most Mobile Suits well but his defense was slightly lower in the first game. He works best in Shot intensive mecha like Wing Gundam Zero or Strike Freedom Gundam. Personal Skills In Dynasty Warriors: Gundam, each playable character can have two personal skills. One they start with and another they gain once they reach level 25. These are the abilities that Amuro will automatically learn. *'Newtype' - during a dash, the character will be impervious to enemy shots. *'Impulse' - attacks release a destructive shockwave when SP Gauge is full. Relations This section lists the relationships that Amuro will usually have after his Story Missions are completed in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2. *Friendship - Fraw Bow, Hayato Kobayashi, Kai Shiden, Sleggar Law, Bright Noa, Lalah Sune, Chan Agi *Contempt - Char Aznable, Dozle Zabi, Gihren Zabi, Gyunei Guss Amuro has special SP attack quotes with Kai, Char, Kamille, Heero, Domon, and Uso. When the player has the cleared Amuro and Char's History Missions in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3, they will gain the Pilot Skill, "Beginner's Faux Pas". Equipping it makes players lose their ability to block but their attack increases. It will be available in the shop for 5,000 Gold. Since Amuro is one of the initially available characters in the third title, the player's character can begin relations with him without needing to fulfill any special requirements. Amuro has special SP attack quotes for each of his different forms. :First Gundam - Kai, Hayato, Ramba, Kamille, Four, Knight Gundam :Zeta Gundam - Kamille, Quattro :Char's Counterattack - Char, Setsuna, Ribbons, Banagher, Knight Gundam He will also say a special quote if he's piloting Musha Gundam, Knight Gundam, or Reborns Gundam. Alternate MS When the player finishes select missions throughout Mission Mode in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2, they will unlock the ability to see characters in specific Mobile Suits during missions. These can either force the particular ace to become weaker or pilot another MS from another Gundam saga. The particular trait and MS for these conditions listed below are ones afflicting a CPU Amuro (either version of him). ;Amuro (Gundam) *Default - Gundam *Rival's MS - Zeong *Weaker Suit - GM ;Amuro (Zeta) *Default - Gundam, Rick-Dias *Rival's MS - Hyaku Shiki ;Amuro (Char's Counterattack) *Default - Nu Gundam *Rival's MS - Sazabi *Crossover MS - Strike Freedom Gundam *Weaker Suit - Re-GZ His Char's Counterattck counterpart is sometimes commanding a random starship with Chan. Partner Strike If the player's character builds their relationship with Amuro to Level 2 in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3, he may be given the chance to assist them in battle with his Partner Strike. *Assist type - Funnel :Mobile Suit - Nu Gundam :Action - uses fin funnels to form a protective barrier around the player. Gallery File:Amuro-mszg.jpg|Mobile Suit Zeta outfit Amuro-cca dwg2.jpg|Char's Counterattack default portrait Trivia *There are several instances within Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3's Japanese script which has Amuro interacting with Ribbons. It alludes to the fact they are voiced by the same voice actor, although Ribbons was originally -and still is- credited under a pseudonym (Noboru Sougetsu). This is related to Furuya's famous claim that he wouldn't perform another character in the Gundam franchise except for Amuro and his purposeful acting contrast for Ribbons. *Amuro will say "Trans-Am!" whenever he launches in the Reborns Gundam and activates its special attack, however, nothing is heard from him whenever it is activated in the 00 Raiser. This makes him the first non-Gundam 00 pilot to say "Trans-Am!" External Links *Gundam Wiki page __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Gundam Characters